


(Heartbroken) Confession

by etrnity



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Brave give Samuel a good debut, Fluff, I'm writing this at 2 am, M/M, Produce 101 - Freeform, damuel, do we have a ship name for these two, don't sleep on talent, i hate you mnet, omg, samhwi, this is a mess, very salty about what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrnity/pseuds/etrnity
Summary: Jinyoung made itGuanlin made itJisung made itSungwoo made itJihoon made itDaniel made itDaehwi, made itMost of his friends made it, all but himAll but Kim Samuel, who was placed at 18(Written with the saltiness of what happened to Samuel)





	(Heartbroken) Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this in 2 in the morning and just right after the broadcast ended  
> #JUSTICEFORKIMSAMUEL

After the recording ended it was already 4 or 5 in the morning, he couldn't keep track of time.  
Of course he was heartbroken, he worked hard and he knew it.  
He was that close to debuting with all of his friends and hyungs.  
Samuel was silent all the way back to the dorms, Mnet has required them to leave the dorms before 7 in the evening, he had all the time he needed to calm down.  
He felt guilty of letting down his fans, of letting down his company. And he was also scared, the bullying rumours about him were true, without having the name of being a part of Wanna One, he would be become a laughing stock.

He changed into his pyjamas and cuddled up into his bed, he was rooming with Daehwi at the time. The lilac-head leaned his head against the wall, trying to control the tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Samuel had a small pang in his chest, that pain grew more as he knew he isn't going to spend that much time with him. Heck, he didn't hugged him after the recording ended.  
'God damn it Kim Samuel.' He thought and chuckled at himself, 'Look what a crush on him did to you'

Daehwi wasn't back yet since he was still chatting with his other members of the BNM trainees, and also was on the phone with his parents, they were all congratulating him on getting third place in Wanna One.  
This was the happiest moment he's had in the 17 years of existing, he's trained well and was praised by others continuously.  
It was already 5:30, and boy all the trainees are tired. They've all retreated to their dorms to get some good sleep and ready to leave for next phase in their lives.  
By the time Daehwi returned back to his and Samuel's room, he could hear faint breaths of the younger one.  
Surprisingly, he saw crumpled tissues thrown all over the floor, at first he wondered why there were that much tissues in the floor then he noticed.  
'Muel was crying?' Daehwi thought to himself, he felt sad by the thought. He could understand, Samuel was well known and famous ever since he was young while in Pledis, he trained three more years than him, but he could never find fame while in Punch.  
Daehwi was the only one to know about if the bullying rumours were true or not, besides his parents, Samuel shared a lot of things with him and trusted him like a big brother and a close friend.  
Daehwi quickly changed out of his dirty clothes and into cleaner ones, he tried to make no noise so he wouldn't wake the younger up, and also picked up the tissues on the floor.

All he didn't know was, Samuel wasn't asleep at all, he tried to but he can't. Even with dried eyes he still couldn't fall asleep and try to move on from the night's events. Opening his eyes to take a small peak, he sees the older picking up the trash he's thrown on the floor in anger.

"Daehwi hyung." Samuel whispered out slightly, shifting his body a little.

"Did I wake you up?" Daehwi asked as he sit on the edge on the bed.  
Samuel crawled to the older and wrapped his hands around his waist in a side hug. "Congratulations on placing third." Samuel stuttered out, as he said that he felt his tears escaping his eyes.  
Daehwi heard his voice cracked a little and he saddened, but as he felt Samuel wrapped his hands around his waist he felt his heart racing. He smiled sweetly and patted his head, "You've done well, Muel-ah.".  
Samuel lifted his head, his eyes met the older's, they were so soft and kind, just like his personality.  
"You've done well, Kim Samuel." He said again as he patted his head, as Samuel lowered his head, Daehwi gave a small peck to his forehead.  
He couldn't forget the heartbroken gaze of his friend, 'yes, just a friend.', his eyes puffy from crying, his newly dyed hair messy, he felt sad and hurt.

"Hyung...why didn't you find me when the recording ended?" Samuel muttered out, his head hiding from the older's gaze, also to hide his blushing face.  
"I'm sorry, Muel. I was too happy about my placement." Daehwi replied but saying the last sentence in a whisper.

  
"I don't want our friendship to end just like this."  
"You silly," Daehwi replied in English, "it won't just end like this. Trust me."  
"Hyyung, " Samuel started, releasing his grip on the older's waist, Daehwi could see his cheeks blushing in a darker shade of red, "I liked you since the day we've met. From the hidden box mission to every evaluation we've endured and spent. I liked you, Lee Daehwi."

Daehwi was shocked by the younger's sudden confession, but he found it adorable about how embarrassed Samuel is, which is rare. Them both were bold at talking about any topic, and Daehwi never thought of seeing Samuel flustered.

Daehwi turned his position so he was facing Samuel, within a blink of an eye, he pushed Samuel so his back was close to the wall and pinned with one hand against the wall, the other was to lift the younger's chin up to look at his eyes directly.

"Kim Samuel, I love you too." He smiled again, chuckling as he saw Samuel divert his gaze.  
Those were feelings Daehwi had felt since he saw Samuel walked in, he knew he was special, he just knew. It really was pity that he didn't got into the final line up (and he's sure that Guanlin felt the same with Seonho).

When Daehwi moved into kiss him, there was some random guy opened the door and looked at them for a second, "Oh My God, I shouldn't have seen that! You two are like so young, I can't!" The guy groaned in agony as he closed the door after.

Both of them laughed for a second before Daehwi tilting Samuel's head to face him, "Now where were we?" Daehwi asked, with a sly smile in which made Samuel blush more.

**Author's Note:**

> ok I'm too tired to deal with this.
> 
> Brave just debut Samuel as a solo artist, please!!!


End file.
